Cambiar la historia, una segunda oportunidad MDZS
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: La cuarta y no menos importante, Jingyi extrañaba a más no poder los videojuegos, su consola y el juego que comenzó antes de despertar y darse cuenta que había transmigrado a una de sus novelas Danmei favoritas. [Sistema: ...] SizhuiYi WangXian
1. Prologo

Había muchas cosas que Jingyi extrañaba de su vida anterior, la primera de ellas era por supuesto su teléfono celular y este aparato venia con bonificaciones, por ejemplo: el internet, las redes sociales y los memes estúpidos.

La segunda cosa que extrañaba era el aire acondicionado. Divina creación del cielo, fueron bendecidos con aparatos que hacen su vida una maravilla: comodidad y facilidad al alcance de tu mano (o en este caso un botón), pero nunca aprecias las cosas buenas que tienes hasta que las pierdes, su aire acondicionado no era la octava maravilla, ni mucho menos había costado una fortuna, era de segunda mano, comprado en uno de esos mercadillos locales, servía que era lo que importaba y hacía que su apartamento familiar se sintiera fresco, casi lloro cuando la tarde después de que sus padres lo compraron; llegó a casa y pudo disfrutar de esa sensación, el verano, el bochorno y la piel pegajosa por el sudor, eran su peor enemigo.

La tercera cosa que extrañaba, después del teléfono y el aire acondicionado, era, la televisión, mejor dicho, todos esos programas de entretenimiento basura que solía ver cuándo comía, los dramas románticos que veía antes de irse a dormir y el programa infantil que lo acompañaba durante las mañanas mientras desayunaba y se preparaba para ir a la preparatoria.

La cuarta y no menos importante, Jingyi extrañaba a más no poder los videojuegos, su consola y el juego que comenzó antes de despertar y darse cuenta que había transmigrado a una de sus novelas_ Danmei_ favoritas.

[Sistema: ...]

* * *

Así que fui e hice esta cosa, ¡No me peguen!  
Como sabrán y para los que no, se los explico; una artista (mi favorita porque se enfoca solo en el SizhuYi) dibujó un precioso AU del villano escoria, siendo el Lan Jingyi original un personaje que moría, y el canon Lan Jingyi es el que todos conocemos y amamos, pero en realidad era un adolescente que había transmigrado.

No es totalmente fiel a la idea del autor, tome inspiración y algunos detalle, pero si están esperando algo como lo que ella dibujó, lo siento.  
Aún así, todos los créditos de esta genial idea a Lucalee  
Denle mucho amor!

Soy horrible escribiendo sin embargo, lo siento por eso también. Solo lo hago por diversión.


	2. El original era un idiota

Lan Sizhui notó algo extraño, sin embargo, acercarse a Lan Jingyi y preguntar sobre el leve y eterno sonrojo en sus mejillas, la forma en que se distrae fácilmente, o que su ceño no se ha fruncido en más de media hora, era algo que no se atrevería a hacer, por muy preocupado y curioso que estuviera, incluso si algo pasaba, Lan Jingyi lo negaría.

Así que durante el espectaculo que el maestro Mo Xuanyu les dío antes de ir y hacer su trabajo, una parte de su mente se mantuvo preocupada y no podía evitar que su mirada buscará cada determinado tiempo la solitaria figura de Lan Jingyi. Apretando con fuerza sus puños y frunciendo su ceño cuando notó que el leve sonrojo se había intensificado, Lan Jingyi se veía un poco decaido, podia decirlo porque faltaba en su mirada el usual brillo frío de indiferencia.

Suspiro y continuó colocando las banderas de atracción de energía, asegurándose de no cometer ningún error.

Pero, una vez más su mirada se enfocó en Lan Jingyi, definitivamente algo estaba pasando con él, no solo por la forma en que había reaccionado cuando Mo XuanYu apareció en la sala de invitados de Madam Mo, hubo una sombra en los ojos de Lan Jingyi que no supo identificar, usualmente Lan Jingyi habría mantenido su postura recta y omitido cualquier interacción con él, pero inesperadamente Lan Jingyi extendió su mano y sujeto al joven señor; además de murmurar un preocupado: "_¡Cuidado!_", cuándo Mo Xuanyu estuvo a punto de caer.

Sizhui supo guardar silencio y mantenerse tranquilo, porque un segundo despues, volvio el Lan Jingyi que él conocía, retiró rapidamente su mano como si el contacto con Mo Xuanyu ardiera, justo antes de que el joven Mo se lanzará hacia él, lo hiciera retroceder y dijera: "_¡No me toques!_".

—¡Está listo! — Sizhui parpadeo un par de veces antes de comprender las palabras, casi todos los preparativos estaban listos. Todos los discípulos de Lan habían hecho su trabajo, él tenía que dejar de divagar y enfocarse.

—¡Por favor, manténganse dentro y no salgan por la noche! ¡Es peligroso! — Sizhui explicó a los pocos curiosos que aun seguian alli, despues del incidente con el joven maestro Mo, era necesario indicar una y otra vez lo peligrosas que eran las banderas de atracción.

—_No debes tocarlas. Alguien como tú no debería tocarlas o estar en este lugar,_— Lan Jingyi arrebato de las manos de Mo Xuanyu la bandera de atracción que segundos antes había tomado, Madam Mo dijo que el joven maestro Mo, estaba pasando por tristes dificultades que lo habían llevado a un camino sin cordura, sin embargo, y aunque había visto comportamientos extraños en Mo Xuanyu, definitivamente ahí no había un lunatico.

—_¡Solo quería darles un vistazo! ¡Es solo un pedazo de tela!_

Incluso si lo aparentaba.

Lan Jingyi se giró rápidamente para devolver la bandera, cuándo Mo Xuanyu la regreso, sin decir ninguna palabra sobre los comentarios del joven maestro Mo, Sizhui suspiro y no pudo evitar pensar por milésima vez ese día: _¡Algo está mal!_

Por los últimos trece años, Lan Sizhui se ha sentado al lado de Lan Jingyi durante las clases del maestro Qiren, y la única vez que Lan Jingyi ha hecho contacto visual por voluntad propia, con alguien que no fuera Lan Qiren durante las clases, fue, de hecho, la mañana anterior a esta, cuando todo lo raro comenzó.

Lan Jingyi lo había observado por varios segundos antes de regresar su mirada al frente y pretender que sus ojos no se habían cruzado, Sizhui se mantuvo en silencio tambien, las palmas de sus manos se sentían sudorosas y su corazón se encontraba palpitando intensamente.

Sizhui se permitió una furtiva mirada hacia su lado derecho, Lan Jingyi seguía teniendo el mismo rostro hermoso de siempre, su perfecto perfil enmarcado con la luz natural, parecía tener un halo de grandeza, era inaccesible para él, incluso si solo bastaba con alzar su mano y tocarlo, Lan Jingyi era inalcanzable.

Había el mismo aroma a Jazmín y libros antiguos que Lan Jingyi desprendía y que a Sizhui tanto le gustaba, estar cerca de él, podía transportarlo a un lugar de ensueño con los libros de la biblioteca y la presencia de Lan Jingyi; incluso si Sizhui sólo se atrevía a mirarlo de lejos, no teniendo el valor para acercarse a la solitaria figura que le daba la espalda.

Lan Jingyi y él, no eran amigos. Lan Jingyi, no tenía amigos.

Por eso, acercarse y preguntarle era difícil.

* * *

[Sistema: ¡Advertencia, OCC!

Puntos perdidos: -15

Puntos BL actuales: 140]

Jingyi casi quiso llorar cuando la pequeña pantalla escribía letra por letra lo que la voz, que sonaba idéntica a la del traductor Google, le decía.

¡Solo había extendido su mano para evitar que se cayera! ¿Realmente el Lan Jingyi original se mantendrá en esa postura recta y solo miraria?

[Sistema: Sí.]

_¡Que gran tonto!_

[Sistema: Por favor de su mayor esfuerzo en completar la misión.]

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando le quitaban puntos hasta por respirar, en solo un día había perdido sesenta puntos, porque Lan Jingyi jamás llegaría tarde por quedarse dormido: -10 puntos, Lan Jingyi nunca se presentaría con nada más que pulcritud en su vestimenta, él sin embargo pudo haber olvidado su cinta: -20 puntos.

Lan Jingyi definitivamente se alejaria de las personas: -15 puntos.

[Sistema: ...]

Jingyi suspiró, aún tratando de digerir el hecho de que, probablemente él había muerto en su mundo original y que, ahora, estaba tratando de completar una jodida misión designada por una pantalla verde y la voz robótica que seguramente era familiar del Google traductor.

Sí iba a transmigrar, ¿Por qué no lo hizo en alguien que tuviera un poco más de influencia en la historia?

¡Nunca pediría ser el protagonista, por supuesto!

Jingyi le dio un breve vistazo a su protagonista, Mo Xuanyu, por ahora, despues todos lo conocerán nuevamente con el nombre de Wei Wuxian, el maestro de la cultivación demoníaca.

En su corazón, agradece inmensamente no ser el protagonista, solo por esta vez.

_¡Definitivamente no, después de leer el extra del incienso! ¡Y me refiero a ESE extra del incienso!_

¡Él no quiere saber sobre "todos los días significan todos los días"! ¡Gracias!

Pero tampoco quiere ser un personaje secundario, que muere tras bambalinas, justo como Lan Jingyi en el arco de la Ciudad Yi.

—¡Está listo!

Otro suspiró antes de lanzarse al mar sin un salvavidas, sin tener una comprensión mejor de lo que significaba ser un discípulo de Lan o simplemente sin entender del todo el cultivo, ¿Que tanto es lo que Lan Jingyi puede hacer? ¡Ni siquiera lo dejaron empuñar su espada correctamente! Aprendió a volar casi sobre la marcha, sin tiempo, porque claro está y gracias a su suerte, tuvo que ser un día después de que trasmigrará que Wei Wuxian regresará en el cuerpo del joven maestro Mo.

_¿No pudo esperar un poco más? ¡¿Un año al menos?! ... ¿Un mes?_

Y ni siquiera puede pedirle ayuda a Lan Sizhui o algún otro discípulo...

[Sistema: Advertencia, eso sería...]

—OCC, lo sé... me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio. — Jingyi cree que es injusto, Lan Jingyi ni siquiera era un personaje A como Sizhui, más bien era el personaje F, por lo tanto la autora jamás escribió profundamente sobre él, más allá de mencionar algunas cosas como; su incapacidad de hacer amigos, el brillo de indiferencia en su mirada cuando veía a otros discípulos de su secta y, por supuesto que moría por envenenamiento cadavérico en la Ciudad Yi.

En resumen, el Lan Jingyi original era un _idiota_.

Totalmente diferente a él, es decir, sí, Jingyi también era un poco idiota no lo negaba, pero la idiotez de Jingyi era por la manera en que se distrae fácilmente, porque es un tipo escandaloso, le gustaba reír y disfrutaba molestando a sus amigos, ese era el buen idiota, al que todos aman.

_¡Maldición, hagámoslo!_

Él definitivamente lo haría, sobreviviría el arco de la Ciudad Yi y vería con sus propios ojos la felicidad de su pareja favorita.

Observando a Sizhui desde una distancia segura, suspiró otra vez...

¡Su nombre dejaría de ser Lan Jingyi si moria!

* * *

[Sistema: Experiencia ganada con la espada de Lan Jingyi, LiXue +50 puntos]

[Sistema: Encontrarse con el patriarca Yiling, que posee el cuerpo de Mo Xuanyu +50 puntos.]

[Sistema: ¡Misión finalizada con éxito, ayudar a capturar el brazo feroz, que servirá para seguir con la trama de la historia! +150 puntos. ¡Felicidades! ¡El usuario tiene libre control sobre el personaje "Lan Jingyi" desde ahora! ¡Por favor, siga dando su mayor esfuerzo!]

La punta filosa de la espada se clavó al suelo, Jingyi sonrió suavemente, cansado, asustado, pero más feliz por el hecho que desde ahora Lan Jingyi es suyo para hacer lo que él quiera, desde sonreir hasta hablar con Sizhui de algo que no sea talismanes, sellos, espadas, cultivación o exorcismos.

Mo Xuanyu se había ido desde hace tiempo, justo un momento después de que Lan Wangji llegará; pero más adelante se volverían a encontrar en la montaña Dafan, no habia razon alguna para que Jingyi distorsionara la trama aquí, por el momento él estaba relativamente a salvo, dejaría que su protagonista se fuera e hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, llevando con él a Manzanita caminando directamente hacia su próximo encuentro, no sin antes causar un poco de alboroto al cruzarse con Jin Ling o "la Joven ama" (Como cariñosamente Jingyi había nombrando a Jin Ling, era inevitable, mientras leía y la actitud pretenciosa, orgullosa y gruñona de Jin Ling se mostraba cada vez más) y su tío.

Aunque quizás debio haberle advertido, sobre ese fatídico encuentro; y como no era recomendable decirle al hijo de su shijie que "seguramente no había tenido una madre que le enseñara."

—¿Estás bien? — Jingyi alzó su mirada solo para encontrarse con los cálidos ojos empañados con preocupación, Lan Sizhui siempre fue un personaje que amó, desde la primera vez que leyó la novela y posteriormente, en las ocasiones que se permitía leerla nuevamente, Lan Sizhui era ese tipo de personaje secundario al que amás casi de inmediato, por eso, al igual que el original Lan Jingyi, esperaba que Lan Sizhui no muriera (porque iba a deprimirse si lo hacía).

Y mientras más leía, más le gustaba, fue en realidad una grata sorpresa el que no solo no muriera, sino que, mientras la trama avanzaba se daba a conocer que Lan Sizhui, Lan Yuan, o mejor dicho Wen Yuan, era más que solo un personaje de relleno.

Sus mejillas se ruborizan, las sintió calentarse en un segundo, la belleza de Lan Sizhui no era algo para ignorar y Lan Jingyi era débil ante esa clase de belleza etérea y deslumbrante, este era después de todo, su personaje favorito, por el cual incluso había batallado para conseguir una publicación de lujo del libro que incluye un separador edición Lan Sizhui.

—¡Estoy bien, gracias! — Jingyi sonrió, empujando su peso en la espada para ponerse de pie, resulta que las habilidades de pelea y de cultivo del original aún estaban allí, más sorprendente fue que su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente, era un tipo de piloto automático muy conveniente (también pudo haber intercambiado algunos puntos).

Hubo un instante de silencio, después como un pequeño enjambre de abejas que se acerca poco a poco, el zumbido de los murmullos comenzó suavemente, sin embargo, en algún punto explotarón violentamente.

Jingyi no se guardó la sonrisa que la divertida situación le dio, todos parecían estar observando con recelo y cautela, ¿Acaso él había sido poseído por un espíritu también? Naturalmente, esa sería la explicación más coherente para el repentino cambio en él. Incluso Sizhui parecía un poco desconcertado.

Jingyi sonrió aun más.

* * *

Los humanos son, indudablemente, criaturas de hábitos y costumbres establecidos y que muy pocas veces están dispuestos a aceptar cambios en su vida, Lan Sizhui tenía el hábito de solo mirar a Lan Jingyi y guardar silencio cuando estaba junto a él, porque el otro tenía la costumbre de alejarse del ruido y la presencia de otros discípulos de la secta Lan o cualquier otra.

Así que en realidad no sabía cómo actuar cuando Lan Jingyi se acercó a él y lo llamó por su nombre, de una manera escandalosa.

—¡Sizhui!

Tampoco sabía como actuar con la sonrisa que se le daba; cálida, deslumbrante y genuina. Al principio fue, realmente impactante, pero no desagradable, Sizhui había sonreído casi involuntariamente después de que el shock inicial desapareciera.

—¿Qué sucede? — Lan Wangji se mantuvo en silencio, solo observando la interacción entre Sizhui y el discípulo que lo llamó por su nombre, conocía al niño, Lan Jingyi, pero había algo diferente en este niño y el que recuerda.

Lan Sizhui, sin embargo, sonrió suavemente, redujo su paso para adaptarse al ritmo del otro y prestó atención especial a cada cosa que decía, ignorando esto, Lan Wangji siguió su camino hacia la montaña Dafan.

Escuchar a Jingyi decir más de una oración completa y hablando tan efusivamente, hizo que Sizhui palmeará la cabeza del otro y sonriera, era como un niño pequeño emocionado por su primera aventura, o en este caso como un cultivador que va a su primera caza nocturna, por supuesto ese no fue el caso de Lan Jingyi, no el niño que él recuerda. Ese pensamiento lo obligó a retraer su toque.

Temiendo haber sobrepasado su límite, Sizhui se disculpó: — Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡Sizhui, somos amigos puedes tocarme cuando quieras!

Sizhui observó por un largo momento a Jingyi, sus grandes y expresivos ojos, en donde anteriormente solo había apatía, se hallaba la luz de la calidez y amabilidad, una sonrisa de lado a lado, es como si siempre hubiera sonreído así para él, sonreía tan naturalmente que era difícil pensar que nunca lo habia visto, pero, sin duda, esta era una sonrisa nunca antes vista, Sizhui estaba seguro, él definitivamente recordaría una sonrisa tan hermosa como esa.

La ligera brisa del anochecer los golpeó, el cabello de Lan Jingyi y sus túnicas se alzaron y mecieron ligeramente al compás del viento, el aroma nostálgico e inconfundible del Jazmín y libros antiguos, Jingyi seguía sonriendole y así fue como lo vio en aquella biblioteca a donde ese aroma lo llevaba, esta vez, él se atrevió a llamarlo y como esperaba; Lan Jingyi respondió.

Los humanos son criaturas de hábitos y costumbres, que, muy pocas veces están dispuestos a aceptar cambios radicales en su vida, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Lan Jingyi no importaba que, Sizhui estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo todo.

Desde una hermosa mirada que hiere el alma con frío hielo, o la cálida sonrisa que la cura; la dolorosa indiferencia, o la atención desmedida que se le es pedida casi a gritos; ser dos completos extraños, o amigos...

Solo amigos, por ahora es suficiente. Es más de lo que esperaba, más de lo que se atrevía a pedir.

Más de lo que pensó, hubiera querido.

* * *

Wei Wuxian observó al pequeño discípulo de Lan, el mismo que en la villa Mo le regaño y le quitó de las manos la bandera de atracción, Wei Wuxian había pensado que era un niño que jugaba a ser un alma solitaria, sin embargo, ahora, el niño lucía completamente diferente, pero de alguna manera, ese tipo de personalidad encajaba con esa radiante sonrisa.

_Líder de secta Jiang, ¿No estas aqui tambien?_

Esa atrevida manera de hablar frente a dos grandes cultivadores (uno de ellos, el líder de una secta, y , el otro no menos importante, el segundo jade de Lan y la persona que podía castigarlo, si quería). Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar sonreír para su corazón.

La primera vez que lo vio en la Villa Mo, fue exactamente cuando lo sostuvo y un segundo después se alejaba de su toque, como si él fuera alguna especie de terrible monstruo, Wei Wuxian no lo entendió del todo, después, al ver su actitud solitaria, fría y antipática, no lo tomó personal, el discípulo de Lan parecía ser así con todos y parecían estar acostumbrados a ello.

Un aura de frescura radiante, una sonrisa alegre y el brillo de inocencia en su mirada, de alguna manera, este niño había cambiado en el poco tiempo que no se habían visto, y aunque Jiang Cheng se había molestado o pretendio molestarse, porque las palabras que el niño dijo fueron realmente...

Atrevidas, pero no con la intención de molestar. Quizás fue el tono que utilizo para decirlas, quizá fue la inocencia en sus ojos, o su suave sonrisa.

—Líder de la secta Jiang. — Sizhui marcó un arco ligeramente suave, antes de colocarse frente a Mo Xuanyu, — Como el maestro Mo, no esta poseido, ¿Por qué molestarse con un don nadie?

—¿Puedes decirme entonces, por qué el gran segundo maestro Lan, está protegiendo a un don nadie?

—Su camino inusual, pero sus acciones son justas. Por sentimiento o razón, él merece gratitud.

—¡Él nos ha salvado varias veces! ¡También salvó a Jing Ling! — El discípulo de Lan, Jingyi es su nombre, ahora lo sabe y será difícil que olvide el nombre del pequeño conejo blanco que se enfrentó a un lobo feroz para defenderlo, aunque sí era honesto, Wei Wuxian realmente no esperaba que este niño hablara por él, por lo menos, no él que recuerda de la villa Mo.

Wei Wuxian sintió que su corazon lloro, aun así, los niños de Lan realmente fueron criados para ser hombres y cultivadores justos. —¡Joven ama, debería estar agradecido! — Y también este niño, realmente es un caso único.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

¡¿Cuándo podría escuchar tales palabras de algún otro Lan?!

Wei Wuxian se encontró así mismo sintiendo simpatía por el pequeño Lan.

Lan Jingyi escucho la molesta campanita dentro de su cabeza, después la conocida pantalla se desplazó hacia delante, y la molesta voz automatizada le hablo:

[Sistema: Mision personal, abrazar los muslos del protagonista.]

[¡Felicidades, Wei Wuxian desarrollo simpatía por el personaje de Lan Jingyi, puntos BL obtenidos +50]

Jingyi resoplo, siempre habia querido decir esas lineas cuando leía, en la trama original Lan Jingyi se mantuvo al margen de problemas innecesarios, especialmente con un cultivador demoníaco como lo era _Mo Xuanyu_, observando en silencio mientras Lan Wangji se ofrecía a llevar con él al joven maestro Mo, guardó silencio por el respeto que sentía hacia el segundo jade de Lan, pero en su corazón había muchas quejas y desconfianza.

Y por esas mismas quejas y desconfianza, murió.

—Marca tus palabras. Esta persona, lo llevaré de regreso a la Secta Lan. — Wei Wuxian estaba más que sorprendido por las reacciones, o mejor dicho, no reacciones que el esperaba, después de haber dicho todos aquellos comentarios vergonzosos, pensó que al menos lo lanzaría lejos de él.

¡Él definitivamente no quería volver a los Recesos de las Nubes!

Sutilmente dio un paso hacia atrás cuando los cultivadores del clan Yunmeng Jiang ya se habían ido, junto a su líder y Jin Ling.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Hanguang-Jun es realmente muy amable, él no va a lastimarte! — Wei Wuxian estaba listo para protestar, toda su primera vida, Lan Zhan y él tuvieron problemas que no los dejaron estar en buenos términos, ahora que había regresado, incluso si Lan Zhan no sabia que era en realidad Wei Wuxian, prefería mantenerse alejado de todo y de todos, si fuera posible, vivir tranquilamente con este nuevo cuerpo que se le fue dado. — Está bien, incluso si él descubre que eres en realidad Wei Wuxian.

¡¿Quién era este niño?!

~~*CONTINUARÁ*~~

* * *

_/

Así que esto termino así.

*Estoy mezclando la novela y la animación china (donghua).

Por qué? Realmente es una respuesta facil, despues de haber encontrado el Au de Luca Lee, me puse a ver otra vez, (Por millonésima vez), el donghua y ¡Descubrí que facilmente el Jingyi del primer capítulo, se parecía mucho a lo que quería escribir! No sé, si lo veo desde esa perspectiva, no era demasiado frío en ese primer capítulo?

*Los eventos, como leiste pueden estar o no distorsionados.

*Lan Jingyi, por supuesto no muere aquí, y sí, Lan Sizhui ya sentía algo por Jingyi (original) solo que nunca lo considero, él lo respetaba como cultivador y tenia esos breves momentos en que lo observaba, sin entender sus propios sentimientos, la muerte del Jingyi original fue un shock para él, porque está ese sentimiento de pérdida sin explicación, en otras palabras no llegó a desarrollar correctamente esos sentimientos.

*Literalmente Sizhui es gay por este nuevo Jingyi, por qué le está dando algo que él no sabia que queria xD.

LiXue: Nunca se menciona como se llama la espada de Jingyi, así que elegí uno, que según san Google, significa "bella nieve" si tienen uno mejor me gustaría escucharlo/leerlo (también para la espada de Sizhui).


End file.
